polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
DCball
Washington, DCball |founded = July 9, 1790 |image = DCsnewwig.png |caption = And the Rockets (SHOUTS) RED Glare! The bombs bursting in air. Gave proof through the (Boos) KNIGHT that our flag was still there. (SHOUTS) OH say does.... |government = Federal district and capital of USAball |personality = Arrogant and wants everything, serious. |language = English |type = |capital = Washingtonball |affiliation = USAball |friends = AMERICA! He's my son, take that. He has a similar flag to mine... Favorite! Father Mother Canberraball Brusselsball Parisball Ottawaball Madridball Berlinball Romeball San Salvadorball Mexico Cityball (Sometimes) Seoulball Tokyoball Monroviaball Manilaball Majuroball Palikirball Ngerulmudball Dublinball Bucharestball Belgradeball (Mostly) Brusselsball Wiki Leader damn it Isreal's REAL capital Wellingtonball Pretoriaball Rich Buddies Kuala Lumpurball Bangkokball New Delhiball Historic Capitals FOREVER! Athensball Jakartaball (Most of the time) Oil Sellers Cairoball Limaball Santiagoball Buenos Airesball Kabulball Columbusball's BFF Ulaanbaatarball Vatican Cityball HUE San Joseball Sacramentoball |enemies = Commies Soviet Unionball Moscowball (Sometimes) Havanaball (mostly) Beijingball (sometimes) Not a rival, a true enemy, REMOVE! (until 2018) Hollywood because STOP DESTROYING THE WHITE HOUSE!! New York Cityball - Keeps on overshadowing me! Dallasball - Our American Football team is better!!! Puerto Ricoball (I will be the 51st State) Tehranball Islamabadball Damascusball Tripoliball (neutral) Baghdadball (sometimes) Khartoumball (TERRORISTS) Ramallahball Mogadishuball (rarely) Beirutball Kandaharball Farahball Raqqaball Bujumburaball Caracasball Jubaball (idk why he hates me) La Pazball (he calls me imperialism capital) Managuaball Naypyidawball Vientianeball (mostly) Hanoiball (not really) Minskball Harareball Phnom Penhball (Mostly) Vegas Golden Knights Ankaraball (sometimes) |likes = Tourists, landmarks, Capitol Building, Congress, Senate, the White House, the President of the United States of America (most powerful man in the world!), First Lady of the United States, State Department, Treasury Department, Department of the Interior, the Pentagon, DC Metropolitan Police, FBI, NASA, freedom, liberty, US Dollar, Cory in the House (best anime!), dreaming about statehood. security cameras. |hates = Being mistaken for just government buildings and monuments. Taxation without representation. being invaded by the British (1814 worst year of my life!), Marvel Comics, being invaded by Ruskies or Communists! (Damn you, Activision!), terrorist attacks, North Korean terrorists, White House Down and Olympus Has Fallen (I hate those movies!), Vegas Golden Knights |predecessor = Natives |intospace = OH YES… |notes = NATIONALS WIN! 2019 WORLD SERIES CHAMPIONS!!! |reality = District of Columbia |military = DC National Guard }}DCball, DC Comicsball, Washington DCball '''or Washingtonball', he gets taxation without representation, is the character representing the '''District of Columbia' in the Polandball universe. He is the capital cityball of USAball who struggles with trying not to be incompetent and greedy. He is neighbors with Virginiaball and Marylandball. On the other hand, it is one of the most powerful entities in the US; it's usually the boss that tells other states what to do (much to their displeasure). The White House is the most stronkest building within USAball, he made that house specially for presidents, Trumpball is president of the USAball, and he is currently living there. even though he happens to stay in New York Cityball and Bedminsterball a large amount of the time. There are several other important buildings, namely, the Capitol, Lincoln Memorial, and the Thomas Jefferson Memorial are located in his clay along with many other memorials and historical sites. Due to many of his buildings and power he can into importance. History DCball began as a 3ball, his clay was discovered and adopted by UKball as Colonial Americaball. When in 1776, Colonial Americaball rebelled and became USAball. Shortly after becoming a country they founded DCball in 1790, which was located between the hands of Marylandball and Virginiaball. Nowadays, DCball is a federal district of USAball. However, in the near future, there are three possible outcomes; remaining a federal district, retrocession by Marylandball. He has his own teams for all five major sports leagues in America: * Washington Redskins of the NFL, * Washington Capitals of the NHL, * Washington Wizards of the NBA, * Washington Nationals of MLB (formerly owned by Montrealball), * D.C. United of MLS, and * Washington Mystics of the WNBA. Family *USAball grandfather Hurry up and give statehood! *UKball great-grandfather *Spainball great-grandmother *Marylandball father *Virginiaball mother *Londonball uncle *Englandball great-uncle *New York Cityball cousin *Chicagoball cousin How to draw Draw DCball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw two thick horizontal red lines # Draw three red stars over the lines # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relationships * USAball - Best country! I'm proud to be your capital, grandpa. But can I please have statehood? * New York Cityball - I'm the capital of the USA, not you! Why do you keep overshadowing me, huh? * Los Angelesball - STOP DESTROYING THE WHITE HOUSE FOR YOUR MOVIES! * Moscowball - Our relationship is complicated. But we're trying to improve. I have this in my clay. You know, Moscow, I don't like you. We've been through so many problems together that I'm not sure of my opinions on you any more. But hey, we're trying to improve. Perhaps we can even be friends in the future. Well, we're already what others may consider 'friends.' And sometimes grateful for things you've done... and I do suppose sometimes I like you...As a f-friend...well...Frenemy...don't you dare get any wrong ideas! But for now, you'd better cut the chitchat with me..Don't make me hate you more than I already do. Gallery DC2.png|What monster has DCball becomed! Puerto Rico statehood.png the largest metros.png zh:華盛頓哥倫比亞特區球 Category:Capitalballs Category:USAball Category:Christian Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:Red White Category:Protestant Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Cityballs Category:North America Category:Rich